


Some Boys Don't Leave

by qwertxxx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx





	Some Boys Don't Leave

无差

郑允浩 with 沈昌珉

改编自Maggie Kiley 09年的电影 “Some boys don't leave ”

 

郑允浩打开房门。

沈昌珉依然坐在走廊上看书。男孩从书里抬起头，笑眯眯看向他。

他走到他面前，蹲下身，沈昌珉依然睁着那双亮晶晶的眼睛。亮黄色棉衫柔软地包裹着他颀长的身躯，男孩伸直了脚就会碰到走廊另一端的墙。

 

你该离开了，郑允浩说。

沈昌珉低头翻开了书页，声音轻轻的：

“好的，祝你上班顺利。”

 

 

可沈昌珉还是没有离开。

郑允浩深夜回到家时，他依然乖乖地坐在那里，在那条漆黑的走廊，就着走廊尽头卧室外的城市光亮，看他手上那本书。

男孩在他开门的那刹那抬起头，温柔地笑：今天好晚呀，欢迎回来。

郑允浩理也没理，扯掉领带长腿跨过沈昌珉挡在走廊上的身子迳自进了浴室。

 

“我今天看完了一本书噢。”

“还写了一点读书笔记，你想看吗？”

沈昌珉见郑允浩不搭理他，又自顾自地开口，阖上了书本开始用脚后跟有一下没一下敲着木质地板，哒—哒—哒—哒—。

 

郑允浩没有回答，低头解着衬衫钮扣。白衬衫被他甩到浴室地板，白色背心将他背肌线条衬得更加明显。沈昌珉听见浴帘拉上的声音后才慢吞吞地挪动屁股到浴室门口，伸长脚尖勾起扔在地上皱成一团的白衬衫，仔细地叠整齐。

“你很累的话就明天再说吧。”

水声哗哗。

 

 

大概是前一晚加班太累，隔天郑允浩睡过了头，睁开眼时抓起手机发现已经太迟。男人手忙脚乱摔下了床，顶着一头乱发，跨过伸直了腿在走廊上看书的沈昌珉，三步并作两步冲进浴室。

沈昌珉将书立在墙边，在郑允浩刷牙时稍稍提高了音量：“我昨晚没怎么睡，我觉得我想到一个好办法了，关于我们之间…但概念还很模糊，细节也还不清楚，你想听听看吗？”

郑允浩吐掉满嘴泡沫，往脸上泼了几回清水，用毛巾按干，匆匆忙忙跨过沈昌珉去厨房将吐司扔进面包机，接着再次跨过男孩贴着墙面靠着的身子，走进卧室更衣。

 

沈昌珉往卧室的方向探头，从半掩的门后看郑允浩动作俐落的打领带。

“——你赶时间的话就不要喝咖啡了， 伤胃。”男孩清亮的眼神跟随着郑允浩火急火燎的身影到了厨房，将吐司装进纸袋。

不知道是不是听见了他的话，郑允浩扭开水龙头，盛了一杯水。

抓着杯子快步走到玄关，男人弯腰穿鞋时抬头看见沈昌珉抱著书和他的笔记本盘腿坐在走廊中央，身上依然是那件亮黄色的棉衫，后脑勺的一撮头发睡得翘起来。

 

“我觉得、我觉得我应该可以做出一些改变了——”男孩的声音带着些许兴奋，又有些不安，眨着一双圆润的眼睛看着郑允浩，抱紧了手上的笔记本。

男人就着弯腰的姿势淡淡看向他，像是有些无奈又隐忍着怒气，最终只是冷冷憋出一句：“随你。”

门啪的一声关上了。

 

沈昌珉趴在地上，听郑允浩的脚步声离门口愈来愈远，接着连滚带爬移动到玄关，下巴磕在玄关的小桌上，看郑允浩随手放下，还有着半杯清水的玻璃杯。

他转动杯身，透明液体随着他的动作徐徐晃动。

他顺着郑允浩方才饮过的痕迹，小心翼翼地将双唇贴上去，悄悄地、在他的心底，和郑允浩接了个湿漉漉的吻。

他微微扬起下巴，将杯中剩余的清水喝得精光。

 

 

郑允浩不在家的时候沈昌珉忙得很。

他坐在走廊上看书，接着将他这阵子看完的书在走廊上叠起了一座小城堡。他喝了一杯咖啡，吃了一根香蕉。他随着楼下咖啡店放的蓝调在走廊上翩翩起舞。他做了一百个单手push-ups，五十个burpees。他用郑允浩冰箱里所剩不多的食材给自己做了个火腿三明治。他拼好了那架千年隼，将它放到走廊的书架上。

然后，等男人风尘仆仆地打开家门，他阖上手里正在涂涂写写的笔记本，笑着和他打招呼：欢迎回来。

郑允浩叹气。沈昌珉怎么还在那儿。

冷着一张脸钻进浴室时沈昌珉还在兴奋地絮絮叨叨：我跟你说，我今天终于把那架千年隼拼好了，零件掉在走廊角落我找了好久。哦对了，我昨天跟你提的那个计划，我——

 

“沈昌珉，你能不能走开？”郑允浩穿着白色背心，这次终于不是无视沈昌珉语调轻快的独秀，而是直挺挺地站在他面前。

明明比男人高了几公分，沈昌珉却在郑允浩充满怒气的眼神中矮了下去，他怯生生地看着郑允浩，犹豫地开口：“你知道，我走了就不会回来了。”

“你能不能他妈的从我的公寓离开？”郑允浩像是隐忍了很久，开口说话时咬牙切齿地仿佛下一秒都要将他撕个粉碎：“你还要在这里待多久，你到底想要我怎样？你到底要给我带来多少困扰？我说了，你他妈的给我滚出——”

 

沈昌珉没有等郑允浩充满怒气的话说完，他伸手抓住郑允浩的手腕用力一拽，将男人拉到面前，双手立刻像藤蔓找到宿主般攀上去，紧紧缠着郑允浩青筋浮起的颈子。他用力将嘴唇贴上去，熟门熟路橇开郑允浩咬紧的牙关，湿热舌头钻进温暖口腔。

郑允浩明显地愣了一下，接着伸手用力扣住沈昌珉的后腰，像是要将那人嵌在身体里那样用力，开始激烈的回吻。

沈昌珉的后背紧贴着走廊的墙面，呼吸炽热地交缠，他忍不住从喉间溢出一声轻轻的喘息。郑允浩在听见那声叹息的瞬间，立刻像惊醒般猛然推开男孩，惊恐地睁着双眼瞪着他，接着捂着嘴巴转身进了卧室，碰地一声甩上房门。

 

沈昌珉手足无措地站在原地，整个身子像失重一般慢慢滑落、跌坐至地板。他的双唇在郑允浩暴风雨般激烈的亲吻里稍稍肿了起来。

没有开灯的走廊黑漆漆的，他的心脏还在激烈地跳动，气息还没平复，他听见卧室传来细微的哭声，像把脸埋进枕头里那样。

郑允浩在哭。他没有听过郑允浩这么难受地哭，像是要将肺部的空气全部榨干的撕心裂肺，像承受着世上所有的悲伤与痛苦。

也可能是他自己在哭。

 

 

他哭着在走廊上睡着了。

下半夜时他模模糊糊听见有人轻轻拉开房门的声音，然后是几近无声的脚步声。

郑允浩穿着背心短裤，静静地站在房门前，悄然无声地看着沈昌珉好一会儿，接着男人小心翼翼、动作轻柔地在他蜷缩着的身躯旁躺了下来。

 

万籁具寂，他听见郑允浩放轻的呼吸声，温暖的身子仿佛要延着木头地板将体温传过来。

郑允浩的手像是在碰易碎品那般谨慎地碰了他后颈，沿着柔软的发尾缓缓往下，若有似无地触碰他像小山丘连绵起伏的脊椎，接着碰到了侧边的肋骨，像是想要拥抱他那样。

但男人最终仍是收回了手。

他听见男人轻轻地吸了吸鼻子，温热的鼻息一度拂过他裸露在空气中的后颈。

接着郑允浩重新站起身，房门又关上。

沈昌珉这才慢慢地张开了眼睛。

 

 

隔天是周六，郑允浩睡到很晚才起来。

沈昌珉躺在走廊的地板上，盯着天花板发呆，回想着昨晚郑允浩轻轻碰触自己时，手指温热的触感。

郑允浩盥洗完后换上运动鞋，跨过他躺在走廊的身子，出门跑步去了。

沈昌珉依然盯着天花板，静静地不发一语。

 

当楼下的路灯开始一盏盏亮起时，郑允浩回来了。依然是看都不看他一眼便甩上房门。沈昌珉努力地装作不在意，就着厨房的灯光看书。

可他还是情不自禁地注意到了郑允浩包裹在破洞牛仔裤下笔直的长腿，以及那件领口过于敞开的丝质衬衫。他看着男人走进浴室，用清水整理头发，耳垂上的银色耳钉亮晶晶的。

“你要出门吗？”他轻轻地问。郑允浩的电话同时响起来。

他听见郑允浩带着笑意和手机那端的朋友开着玩笑，眼睛眯起来时像正被搔着肚皮的漂亮狐狸。郑允浩的眼睛笑起来有些勾人的魅，嘴角的黑痣看起来性感又迷人。

他很久没看见他这副模样了。他好像总让郑允浩生气，或惹郑允浩哭。

 

 

郑允浩过了午夜才回来。

沈昌珉听见钥匙插进门孔的声音时揉着眼睛从地板上坐起身，郑允浩毛茸茸的脑袋从门后钻了进来。

“欢迎回——”

然后他才看见郑允浩身后跟着一个陌生的男人，他们嬉笑着互相推搡着走进玄关，郑允浩将那人压在墙上激烈的亲吻。

他们急切地渴求着对方，无暇顾及正安静地坐在走廊的沈昌珉。男孩看着那人的手从郑允浩削瘦的肩膀一路抚摸到了后腰，拉着他的皮带扣。

郑允浩啃咬着那人嘴角将他往自己身上拉，手上没停的解对方衬衫扣子，两人辗转贴着墙壁移动着，绕过沈昌珉往卧室走。

郑允浩将那人推进房间后与正抬头看向他的沈昌珉对上了视线。他看着沈昌珉那双波澜不惊的漂亮眼睛，动作停滞了几秒，最后还是狠狠关上房门。

沈昌珉静静地看着在眼前的房门，接着毫不犹豫地撕下其中一页书页，揉成小团后塞进耳朵。

 

激烈的喘息，亲吻时发出的黏腻语调，肌肤相触时的摩擦声，床板细微震动的声响，不知是谁难耐的低吟，以及偶尔拔高的细微尖叫，满足的叹息。

沈昌珉坐在走廊上，透过厨房的窗户看户外星光闪烁，笔记本被他扔在一旁，翻到了其中一页，充斥着他潦草紊乱的字迹。

他用脚尖有一下没一下地碰走廊角落被磨得有些脱落的细小浮雕。走廊太窄了，他的脚总是伸不直，微微曲起的膝盖像一座小小山丘。

也不知道过了多久，那个陌生的男人出来了。他看着那人站在卧室门口理了理那头凌乱的头发，将衬衫扎进牛仔裤里，穿上皮衣外套离开公寓。

沈昌珉低头，看着自己不小心被翘起的木头碎片扎进的脚趾尖。血已经停了，暗红色液体干涸在皮肤上，像不小心落下的一滴眼泪。

 

郑允浩穿着睡袍打开了卧室房门。

沈昌珉听见声音，仰头看向他。男人低垂着头，浏海垂下来，他看不清郑允浩脸上的神情。

可是他能看见郑允浩轻微颤抖的肩膀，以及滴落在地板上的几滴透明液体。

郑允浩走到他面前蹲下来，膝盖磕在地板，视线交错，于是男孩终于看见他红了一圈的眼睛。

男人跪在他面前，轻轻地弯下腰，像深怕他拒绝般小心翼翼、缓慢地将头埋进了他怀里。

“昌珉，”郑允浩的声音带着些许的哭腔，他毛茸茸的脑袋埋在沈昌珉柔软的棉衫里，肩膀不住颤抖，“我真的、真的很抱歉。”

“我没有其他办法了。”男人的声音几乎要裂成碎片，他看着男人睡袍下被抓出红痕的肩头，最终只是轻轻地回抱住郑允浩，有一下没一下地拍着他此时不再那么宽广坚定的背，轻轻叹了口气。

 

 

日子一天天过去，男孩依然天天坐在走廊看他的书，而郑允浩也像往常一样，对他的交流爱理不理，规律的出门上班，偶尔睡过头匆匆忙忙出门，晚上到家时看点综艺节目配着外卖，接着洗澡睡觉。

他也一样，在郑允浩出门后继续看书，听楼下咖啡店的音乐与自己跳舞，拼乐高，写读书笔记，好奇地用手去抠走廊脱落的油漆，他身边看完的书已经叠得像一座无坚不摧的小城堡。

 

那个陌生男人有时会进出他家，大抵都是周末的夜晚。郑允浩偶尔也会夜不归户，这时沈昌珉就会躺在地板上，盯着天花板开始倒数楼下的绿灯秒数，从二十五到零，从零到二十五。

如果郑允浩跟那个男人一起回到公寓，沈昌珉就会缩到玄关的角落——那是他所能远离那间卧室的最远距离——然后蜷曲着身子，像是鸵鸟将头埋进沙堆那般捂住自己的耳朵。

最初郑允浩还会在每次男人离去后将自己窝进他缩在角落的怀里，在男孩瘦弱的怀里流眼泪说着抱歉，后来次数渐渐减少，最后，沈昌珉总是独自模模糊糊地在角落睡了过去。

 

 

“嗨，我是允浩，请进请进。”

沈昌珉从书中抬起头，看见穿着浅蓝色短袖和牛仔裤的郑允浩笑咪咪地站在门口，侧身让一对看起来是情侣的年轻男女进了屋。

“这里是卧室，采光挺好的，我有装遮光窗帘——”

男孩随着郑允浩轻快的步伐朝卧室看去，想起当年他们刚搬进来时，他像只树懒一样挂在郑允浩的颈子上，双腿缠在他的腰际，跌跌撞撞地一边亲吻一边跌进卧室，他的头还不小心磕到了门框，郑允浩将他扔上床后笑着拉起窗帘。

“厨具都有，我不太常下厨所以东西还蛮新的。”

郑允浩领着年轻男女走进了厨房。沈昌珉躺在地板上，想起那时他不小心失手放多了辣粉，郑允浩红着眼睛吸着鼻子努力吃着他煮的泡面的笨拙模样，嘴角不住上扬。

他看着郑允浩站在厨房亲切地与对方交谈，神情轻松俊朗，俐落短发在大开的窗户旁随着微风轻轻拂动，仿佛回到当年让他一见钟情的青春模样。

 

 

这是最后一件大型物品了。

沈昌珉看着郑允浩指挥着搬家工人将走廊的书架，跟在工人的身后走出公寓。

书架上的千年隼不知道去哪了，他的小小城堡也早就被清得一干二净。男孩抱着最后一本书，指尖捏着最后一页，纸张都皱得乱七八糟的，却迟迟没有翻过去。

原来公寓什么都没有的时候，看起来这么大呀。男孩心里想。

他坐在走廊的地板上，看着空荡荡的卧室，空荡荡的厨房，空荡荡的洗手间，想起他们曾经有次玩得太过，浴缸的水沿着磁砖蔓延到了走廊，整间公寓成了水乡泽国，最后他俩跪着擦了好久的地板，郑允浩笑着亲吻他因为跪着擦地而红肿的膝盖。

 

郑允浩推开了大门。男人今天穿着清爽的蓝白条纹衬衫和卡其色及膝裤，小腿上的肌肉匀称精实。

沈昌珉坐在走廊上，伸直了双腿，脚掌贴在走廊另一端的墙上。男孩的后脑勺抵着墙面，眨着一双郑允浩记忆中永远清亮又温柔的湿润眼睛，笑着看向他。

 

是时候了。男人说。

 

沈昌珉轻轻阖上书。

好的。他说。

 

 

 

 

 

**(end)**

-

前几天和几个欧洲朋友一起看了这部十年前的电影，片长只有16分钟却引发了长达160分钟的激烈辩论，昏头。

我的解读是88是54分手后幻想出的人，因为还接受不了他们分手的现实所以88一直都在那里不走，而最后54有了新的恋人(或没有)，总之他走出了这段痛苦，走出了这段已逝的恋情。

但我浪漫主义的法国友人坚持他们最后复合了，瑞士友人则表示一切都是男孩子因为放不下女孩所产生的幻想，意大利友人说他还是看不懂（？？？）

搬新家的第一篇就很乱来，谢谢大家不嫌弃，总之感谢你的阅读！

 

补：

经读者提醒，有别圈老师也曾经用了这部电影当作故事题材，已经和该位老师取得联系，也已经跟老师达成这两篇只是单纯撞题材的共识，在此说明。

 

 


End file.
